


The Wild One

by Poochee



Series: Teen!AU [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, yeah i went there with the 'because im asking you to'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> A week later, James asks him the dumbest question ever. Or rather, orders him, “Come to the dance with me.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Niki looks up from the mock test he had given James half an hour ago, and he meets hopeful blue eyes, “Why would I want to go to the dance?” He asks, raising a brow as he circles a square root with his red pen.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Because I’m asking you to.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild One

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked you: Hi, dear, it's Feely again. I liked the kid James and babysitter Niki! I usually don't read in English but you're really good at writing and I enjoy so much reading you! So, could I give you another prompt? Remember the high school au, well a continuation: the classical school dance, Niki asks James to go to the dance and then, plz, first time having sex.
> 
> please enjoy the deflowering of Niki Lauda.  
> sorry that was weird even to me hahaha but pls try to enjoy this!

According to James, Niki now has a boyfriend.

“Wait, what? Who decided this?” He asked the Brit the day he had blurted it out. They’re driving home in James’ Mini, like they have been for about a month now, after the tutoring in the library.

The wind blowing through the open window is ruffling James’ blond mop, and a grin is alight on his face as he glances over the Austrian. He’s utterly gorgeous, so Niki’s frowning with his ratty little overbite and his eyebrows are drawn together.

“I did.”

One official date and many hangouts later, this is the result.

“Of course you did,” Niki mutters, looking away from James as he crosses his arms over his chest.

They’re quiet for a moment, the humming of the motor the only thing breaking the silence, until James does, “So?”

It’s not like Niki can change his mind. “Fine.”

He ignores the huge grin on James’ face, instead focusing on pretending to be bitter about it.

\--

A week later, James asks him the dumbest question ever. Or rather, orders him, “Come to the dance with me.”

Niki looks up from the mock test he had given James half an hour ago, and he meets hopeful blue eyes, “Why would I want to go to the dance?” He asks, raising a brow as he circles a square root with his red pen.

“Because I’m asking you to.”

Niki’s expression sours and he puts an A on James’ test reluctantly, shoving it back across the table to him, “That’s not a valid reason.”

James looks over his test as he leans back in his seat, “It sounds like one to me…”

“Dances are stupid.”

“It’s the last one before we graduate, Niki,” James looks up from his paper, setting it back down onto the table, “We  _have_  to go. Memories and regret and whatnot.”

Niki quiets as he thinks. James  _does_  have a point, as much as he hates to admit it. It’s the last school dance before they’re out of high school forever, but…fuck it.

“Fine.”

He’s getting really tired of that stupid grin on James’ face whenever Niki gives into something.

\--

The dance is that Friday night, and Niki’s in his usual spot in James’ car, dressed in some shirt he had borrowed from the other boy with the window rolled down and trying to ignore the Brit’s obnoxious singing.

“The radio is not a sing-along, James,” he points out when they stop at a red light.

“What?” James yells over the music, and Niki rolls his eyes. There’s no use getting through to this asshole sometimes.

When they arrive, a few others are in the parking lot, chatting and passing around a mickey of what had to be whiskey.

“James!” One of them calls out when the two pull up, and James is all smiles when he takes Niki over, an arm slung over his shoulder. Niki wishes the Brit wasn’t so obvious with his affections, as most people stare whenever James takes his hand in public, but…as long as his father doesn’t see, they’re fine. Niki just puts up with it, because he secretly wants to make James happy, and if letting him do this made him just that, Niki wouldn’t stop him.

People are pulling blunts out as they all chat, and Niki passes that up where James welcomes it, but he does take a few sips of the whiskey in order to get through the night of dancing and even louder music.

\--

They’re both a little drunk by the time they get inside, much like the rest of the seniors, and they get little red stamps on their hands before heading inside. James slings an arm around his shoulders again, and whispers something into his ear that Niki giggles drunkenly at, ignoring the way a teacher stares at them.

The music is making the gym pulse and the colourful lights are dizzying, making Niki’s head swim in the nicest way possible, and a girl approaches James the  _second_  they’re inside, asking for a dance, and James looks to Niki for the answer. A little taken aback, because when has James ever asked to do anything, but he nods because why not? It’s not like they’re going to have sex on the dance floor.

Although he’s sure James would find a way. He can make the impossible possible. Such as, getting Niki as his boyfriend.

So, while James is lead away to the crowd, Niki opts to go and sit with a couple of his friends, being a wallflower because what else is he going to do? Not many girls fancy him as much as James, so he settles for leaning in to speak into Clay’s ear whenever he has something to say. He listens to Clay’s drunk ramblings most of the time, laughing together until Marlene comes up to him.

“Dance with me,” she says, holding her hand out to Niki with an easy smile, and he takes it.

Their dancing isn’t as lewd as some of the other’s. They keep a reasonable distance between them, and although Niki’s had a crush on Marlene since they were freshmen, he knows this isn’t the time to act like a fool. It’s nice, to dance with her, as a friend. They laugh and he twirls her from time to time, both grinning like fools in their tipsy mood.

“Marlene, darling,” a voice cuts in, and Niki curses the Brit, “Care if I cut in?”

Marlene looks between the two boys, from Niki to James, and back again. Then it clicks and she grins, giving James a nod and a wink to Niki before she’s pulled away by another boy.

James is already pulling him close to dance when the next song comes on, but it’s more like lewd grinding than anything else. It’s a one-eighty from what he and Marlene had been doing, and despite it all, Niki tries to reciprocate the dancing, but he’s never been the best at it. James laughs and keeps him close, running his palms down his sides and thighs teasingly.

Niki can’t help the spark of arousal in his belly. James’ hands – and mouth – have proved to be quite talented, and to have those hands on his hips with lips on his throat, he can’t help but to feel a familiar stirring between his legs.

“You look so fucking sexy, Niki,” James slurs into his skin, nipping a small bruise there, “Jealous of Marlene, had to dance with you…”

_That_  makes Niki laugh, a little bubble of a chuckle escaping him, because James was actually jealous? And that’s why he came over?

“Asshole, I was having a good time,” he teases, turning his head over his shoulder to speak to his boyfriend.

James’ lips find the corner of his mouth, pressing a kiss to it, and Niki smiles as he hears the blond’s voice in his ear again, “I’ll show you a good time, baby…”

Niki’s about to rolls his eyes and elbow James in the ribs for calling him ‘baby’ when a passing classmate walks by and calls them fags with a sneer.

James’ hands are off of his hips and clenched into fists within seconds, and Niki’s always been aware of the negativity and positivity that their relationship would bring forth, but that doesn’t mean being called names didn’t hurt. He’s just turns a blind eye towards it, because it doesn’t matter, but James was never the one to simply ignore problems that others had with him.

“James--” He reaches forward to take James’ arm, a frown on his face.

The Brit rips it away as he yells at the other boy, his face twisted into anger, “You got a problem, you fucking cunt?!”

Niki tries to pull James back again, but he’s not backing down, and soon the two are yelling at one another and Niki’s heart sinks when the other boy swings his fist towards James after the Brit insults him.

James hits back, not missing a beat, and Niki knows they have to leave before James is caught and suspended. One more suspension from school and he’s out for good.

Clay helps him pull James off the other boy, and as Niki forces him out of the room, James is still spitting curses and trying to go back.

\--

“You’re a reckless asshole,” Niki mutters as he looks for tissues in the back of James’ car.

The blond’s head is tilted back as he leans against his Mini, trying to stop his nose from bleeding, and he laughs bitterly, “I’m not the one going around and ruining people’s good moods,” he mutters back.

Niki rolls his eyes and straightens, giving James the wad of tissues, “Yes, but you could have ignored him.”

James gives him a look from behind the tissues, and Niki can see the shiner beginning under his eye, “I’m not going to ignore someone that calls us fags, Niki. That doesn’t stop them.”

The word makes Niki’s nose wrinkle, and he takes to leaning against the car with James, kicking the ground with the tip of his shoe. And he knows James is right, because he doesn’t take shit from anyone, and neither does Niki, but he knows when to bother or not. James doesn’t have that filter, and thus, he’s left with a bloody nose.

Still, Niki’s touched, and he hates how cliché it is. He steps in front of James and leans into him, wrapping his arms around the taller boy, and mutters “You’re an idiot,” under his breath as he places a kiss to James’ neck.

He can  _feel_  James’ grin, as well as the arm looping around him, and he tries to ignore the way his heart swells.

“C’mon, I’ll take you home…”

\--

The drive back home is filled with soft music, some bluesy tune on the radio, and Niki’s reflecting on the night. He had a good time, up until the fight, but he doesn’t want it to end just yet. James’ recent actions both made him furious and incredibly happy. James is willing to defend their relationship if needed, especially where Niki doesn’t, and that just…reassures him in every way possible that he’s been questioning silently.

James wants him, he really does. This isn’t some phase or experimental relationship, James is willing to fight for this. Niki can’t help the bouncing of his knee the closer they get to his house, because he wants James like never before, he feels the arousal coiling in his belly and he’s going to fucking  _explode_  soon if he doesn’t have him.

They park a house away from Niki’s, and Niki bites his lower lip when James turns to him.

“Can I get a goodnight k--”

“Come inside for a bit.”

Niki looks from the dashboard to his boyfriend, who looks surprised at the offer. He’s  _never_  invited James into his house before, because his parents would question him, and he didn’t want to risk one of them walking in on them doing something they shouldn’t.

“My parents aren’t home,” he clarifies, licking his lips with a swipe of his tongue, “They’re at a banquet or something and won’t be back until tomorrow.”

James stares at him for a moment before raising a brow as he looks from Niki to the house and back, “Are you sure…?”

Niki sets his jaw and shifts over so they’re closer, and he leans in to press a kiss to James’ lips, firm and sure and wanting. James licks into his mouth and Niki welcomes him with a soft moan, feeling his pants tighten with every slide of their tongues.

When he pulls away, James chases his lips, and Niki smiles slyly, “Fuck yes,” he murmurs teasingly, staring into lustful blue eyes reflecting his own.

"You've got a dirty fucking mouth," James growls playfully, grinning as he cups Niki's face and presses their lips together messily. Niki takes hold of the other boy's jacket and pulls him close, unable to hold back a smirk when James tries to push them down onto the seat.

“Inside,” he mutters against James’ lips, and the Brit makes a little grunt before pulling away and killing the engine.

\--

He has James sucking bruises into his neck before he even has the front door open, but it’s not like he’s complaining. The desire in his belly is growing stronger and he locks their lips together the second they’re inside and the door is locked.

James has him pushed up against it, a thigh between his own, and begins rubbing against the bulge in Niki’s tight jeans. His whimper is swallowed by the other boy’s mouth, James kissing the life out of him, and then they’re grinding against one another desperately and Niki’s never wanted him like this before.

“Upstairs,” he breathes, biting his lip when James bites his neck.

“Bossy,” James teases, and pulls them away from the door.

Niki’s room is impeccably clean, but James seems to be on a mission to ruin that. He’s knocking things over as they kiss and paw at each other’s clothes, pushing jackets from shoulders and lifting arms for shirts, and they giggle when James tries to remove Niki’s jeans with no success.

“Impatient,” he tuts softly, unzipping his jeans with ease, and James pushes him onto his tiny bed for one before ripping the pants from his legs.

James’ lack of underwear isn’t a surprise to Niki, when the Brit manages to remove his own pants, but the sight of his skin sends a thrum of arousal through the Austrian. He welcomes James’ naked body atop his own, wrapping limbs around him and kissing him heatedly.

“Want you so fucking bad,” James pants into his neck, rocking their hips together, and Niki chokes on a moan when James’ mouth finds his nipple, teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

“Me too,” he whispers, because he does, he wants James and he’s going to fucking have him, dammit. He bucks his hips up desperately, and James groans as he grips onto Niki’s hips, can feel the slickness on the tip of his cock rubbing against his own.

When Niki’s words finally process in the idiot blond’s mind, James looks up and at Niki, his brows furrowed and hair a mess. If Niki wasn’t so turned on right now, he’d laugh at James’ disheveled state. “What?” James breathes, blinking to clear his vision.

“I want you,” Niki whispers, “ _Ich möchte Sie_ …”

A choked moan leaves James and Niki grins, welcoming his boyfriend’s face into his neck as he wraps his arms around broad shoulders.

“Okay, okay,” James whispers hurriedly, nuzzling Niki’s neck where about three hickeys lay, and he lifts his head to look down at his boyfriend again, “I want you to fuck me, Niki…”

Niki’s eyes widen then and his breath catches in his throat.

“I know this is your first time, and – oh  _fuck_ , keep doing that – I…I want you to enjoy it, I don’t want to hurt you--”

“Sentimental bastard,” Niki mutters, rolling his hips up once more, but he feels how his chest warms. James is too sweet sometimes.

“Condom?” James asks in a breathless voice, pressing sloppy kisses to Niki’s jaw.

“And lube,” he murmurs, reaching over to the little drawer beside his bed, trying his best to retrieve the two items while James does sinful things with his mouth and hands.

When he has them, James takes them from him and lays the lube on his stomach before ripping the condom open. Niki can feel a knot in his stomach, a bundle of nervousness and arousal, and he bites his lip when James rolls the condom over his flushed cock with practiced ease. He pinches the tip before moving up to connect their lips again.

The kiss is soft and sweet this time, and James pulls back to stare at him with soft eyes that have that familiar lust underneath. “Relax, Niki, you’re not the one going to have a dick up his ass…”

Niki flushes red and he gives the laughing blond a glare, and he reaches up to tangle his fingers into messy hair before pulling James down into another kiss. He can feel James shifting onto his knees, keeping their lips locked as he reaches back, and when Niki realizes what he’s doing, he moans and feels his lust flare up again like wind to a fire.

James chuckles against his lips, grinning wickedly, “Excited again?” He teases upon feeling Niki’s cock pressing against his stomach. Niki nods silently and pulls him into another deep kiss, not at all bothering to ignore the fact that James is fingering himself open.

He doesn’t know how much time passes, it’s all become a big blur, but then James is slicking him up and sitting on his thighs. The Brit directs his hands to his waist, and Niki tries his best to keep his hands there when he feels a blunt force pressing down at the tip of his cock. His mouth falls open when James opens up around him, and they moan together as the blond begins to inch his way down until Niki is completely inside of him, full to burst and so  _hot_.

James’ thighs are trembling as he takes even breaths, and Niki’s trying to rub comforting circles into his hipbones with his thumbs, but James is so tight and hot around his cock and it’s like  _nothing_  he’s ever experienced. He knows right away that he isn’t going to last long, he can feel his orgasm building already.

“James,” he breathes, and James bends forward to connect their lips, kissing away Niki’s worries as he begins to roll and circle his hips, trying to open himself up a bit more on Niki’s cock. “Jesus Christ…” Niki whispers against his lips, his grip tightening on James’ hips.

“I know,” James whispers back with a shaky laugh, beginning to rock his hips, swallowing down every noise Niki makes with a kiss. He’s never done this before, but a few girls have done it in the past…how hard could it be?

Once he has enough nerve, he begins to lift his hips, just an inch or so before he rocks his hips down again, careful not to put too much weight on the Austrian. Niki’s muttering German under his breath, eyes fighting to stay open as he looks up at James, and the Brit manages a little smile before lifting his hips again, making sure it’s as good as it can be for Niki, clenching around him rhythmically.

He rides him for a bit, not bothering to hold back his own little moans as he adjusts his hips, angling them  _just right_ so that he’s seeing stars behind his eyes every time he grounds down onto Niki’s cock.

And when Niki suddenly takes hold of him and begins to stroke him in time, James tilts his head back and lets out a long moan, praising Niki under his breath as he begins to move his hips up and down faster, chasing his own orgasm desperately.

“James--" Niki bites his bottom lip, "James, I’m coming--” Niki chokes on a moan when he feels the velvet walls clench around him again, keeping his grip around James tight as he strokes him along, moving his hand faster and faster until he can’t anymore, because he’s coming, he’s emptying into the condom with a small cry, rolling his hips up and thumbing at the tip of James’ cock.

James feels the throbbing inside of him and knows, so he lowers himself down to cage Niki’s head between his forearms, kissing him and whispering encouragements and praises, kissing his face as his own movements begin to slow. He’s still hard between them, but Niki’s grip is tightening again, moving his hand up and down and thumbing just under the tip—and James cums, moaning into Niki’s neck as he spills onto his stomach.

They lay there for a while, trying to catch their breaths and coming down from the bliss. James is nearly winded and Niki’s close to passing out, but it was perfect and they have nothing else to say, so they share sloppy kisses instead.

When they come around again, sleepy and sated, they realize that the bed's far too small for two teenage boys, especially one just shy of six feet. They've had to adjust and squirm in order to get semi-comfortable, James lifting himself off his boyfriend with a shudder, shifting and laughing at one another under their breaths.

James had grabbed Niki’s shirt from the bedpost and wiped them down, tossing it away carelessly when he was finished while Niki knotted his condom and threw it in the garbage.

They're still a little sticky, but he's going to shower with Niki in the morning, anyway.

"Comfy yet?" He teases as he wraps his arms around Niki, nuzzling into messy brown curls.

"Wait," Niki turns towards the blond and throws an arm around him as well, "Yeah, I'm fine now..."

James hums in the back of his throat and pulls a thin blanket over them, making sure Niki's covered completely before relaxing again.

There's an easy silence as they lay together, legs intertwined and chests almost pressed together. Niki's even breaths are making James' neck a little damp, but they can't bother to move again. It's one of the most memorable nights he's ever had, and he's sure James would agree.


End file.
